La cruda realidad
by Giu Giu
Summary: Universo Alterno. Cada acción tiene su consecuencia, y si ignoramos las señales de la vida para enmendar la consecuencia puede producirse desde una pequeña discusión hasta la búsqueda desesperada durante tres años de la mujer que amas. Esto es, lamentablemente, la cruda realidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi  
**

* * *

El automóvil perdió velocidad.

- Creo que es aquí- Dijo con un nudo en la garganta y observando detenidamente.

-Tranquilo-Calmo su compañero posando su mano en el hombro de su amigo-No temas.

-Keh, no temo…-Respondió. Bufo y agacho la cabeza-…me aterro.

-Yo también siento miedo, pero debemos ir-Hablo con un tono tranquilo.

Detuvo el coche en frente la puerta del local. El viento sopló con fuerza obligándolo a él y a su acompañante abrocharse rápidamente sus camperas. El día era gris y nublado al igual que los sentimientos que recorrían al de cabellera plateada. Caminaron unos pasos y se detuvieron en la puerta, sin valor a entrar.

- Vamos, debes hacerlo, entra- Le dijo el hombre que lo acompañaba.

- Lo sé- Contesto Inuyasha Tashio con temor- Pero se me que me encontrare. Pues todo será el resultado de mis acciones.

- Comprendo bien lo que sientes amigo mío, pero debes afrontar la realidad. Todos nuestros actos tienen sus consecuencias y estas son las tuyas. Afróntalas como el hombre que eres-Explica su amigo con mucha sinceridad-Si no…

-¡Ya lo sé Miroku! ¡No me lo repitas!-Irrumpe Inuyasha un tanto arto de los sermones de su amigo- Pero hubiese preferido mil veces no encontrarla en ese basurero lleno de engendros y quien sabe que cosas haciendo.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos. No había más que decir y las palabras sobraban. Inuyasha respiró hondo y se adentro al interior del local.

El sitio era oscuro, la poca luz que había en su interior se concentraba en la barra. Alrededor de esta había muchos sofás con una mesita adornada únicamente con una vela. No se veía a las personas con claridad, pero si unas sombras moviéndose a un compás que Inuyasha miraba con repugnancia, Miroku en cambio miraba con mucha picardía. No quiso mirar mucho por temor a reconocer algún rostro conocido y fue directo a la barra, tironeando del brazo a su amigo quien deseaba ver más.

- Oye mujer… - Dijo Inuyasha a la camarera.

- Cariño, ¿No crees que eres demasiado joven para un lugar como este?- Le contestó la mujer medio burlona al ver a Inuyasha -¡Creo que los chicos buenos deben irse a casa temprano! En cambio no me importaría pasar un buen rato con tu amigo- Dijo refiriéndose a Miroku, este, para colmo, guiño el ojo a la muchacha.

-¡No soy tan joven como aparento, mujer!- Respondió secamente Inuyasha- ¡Tengo veintiuno años, edad suficiente para ser atendido por una de tus chicas! ¡Y tampoco soy un niñito bueno!

- Vaya, pues no lo hubiese dicho nunca. - Se sorprende la mujer- Entonces dime muchacho, ¿Deseas alguna compañía en especial?- Interrogo encendiéndose un cigarro - ¿Como las prefieres? Altas, bajas, morenas, rubias, delgaditas, con curvas, mucho pecho, poco...

Aquella mujer hablaba y hablaba. Inuyasha la miraba atentamente, pero era incapaz de procesar la información que le estaba dando, lo aburría. Más que hablarle de mujeres, parecía que le estaba nombrando una lista de la compra la cual Miroku anotaba. De nuevo el pánico inundó sus sentidos y pego un bostezo.

- La chica que quiero para mi amigo se llama Sakura. – Interrumpió Miroku a la mujer- He oído que es altita y morena, además de ser muy buena y complaciente con todos sus clientes-Se irrumpe y continua-Y luego quisiera saber si por aquí atiende una chica que se hace llamar "La exterminadora" ¿Esta aquí?

- Pues con respecto a Sakura ha oído bien, pero en cuanto a esa tal "Exterminadora" lamento decir que no se ha sabido de ella en meses-Responde atentamente.

-Lo lamento…-Es lo único que hablo Inuyasha. Miroku lo miro detenidamente y le sonrió levemente.

-Bueno… ¿Usted quiere a Sakura? Señor…

- Mi nombre no es importante, yo solo venia por "La exterminadora"-Corta Miroku seriamente, Inuyasha se atemoriza un poco-Si esa chica esta aquí, desearía que fuera con el chico.

- ¡Esta bien señorito!- Exclamó la mujer riéndose con nerviosismo.- Voy a ver si esta libre en estos momentos.

Inuyasha y Miroku se quedaron solos nuevamente y no se dijeron nada. Cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos sintiendo culpa en su interior por semejante desenlace. Las cosas no debieron salir así. Una graduación que jamás debió acabar en aquello. Nuevamente imágenes de aquel horrible día aparecían a la mente de Inuyasha. Jamás se borraría la imagen del rostro desencajado de ella. Sacudiendo con fuerza su cabeza para intentar eliminar dichos pensamientos tormentosos, el joven Tashio regresó a la realidad y se dirigió hacia Miroku.

- Keh, gracias libidinoso.

- Ya estas de nuevo viejo amigo.- Contesta Miroku serio- No debes agradecerme nada, soy yo el causante de todo esto, no lo olvides.

- En parte pero de alguna forma debo decirte gracias, en estos tres años has estado siempre a mi lado. Sin tu apoyo no hubiese sido capaz de continuar esta búsqueda ¡Y no creas que me haya vuelto gay por decirte esto!

Miroku no contestó y empezó a reírse, Inuyasha lo miro molesto pero antes de agregar una blasfemia apareció a la camarera diciendo:

- Muy bien muchacho. Sakura está disponible para ti. ¿Supongo que conoces la tarifa?

- El dinero no es problema- Dijo Miroku mostrando un montón de billetes- Yo me encargo de pagar.

- Muy bien, pero Sakura hoy no atiende tríos, no está de humor.- Contesta maliciosamente la mujer, Inuyasha arqueo la ceja molesto.

- ¡No habrá ningún trío!- Exclama el joven Tashio comenzando a perder la calma.- Dígame donde ir para acabar con esto-Gruño a lo último.

- Muy bien, pasa por ese pasillo, y sube las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, puerta 36.- Le dice a Inuyasha guiñándole un ojo- ¡Diviértete pequeño!

El joven Tashio no dijo nada, simplemente miró por última vez a Miroku quien una mirada le proporciono tranquilidad y se dirigió en dirección hacia el pasillo que le conduciría al final de una pesadilla que había sufrido por los últimos tres años de su vida.

El pasillo era oscuro y parecía de película de terror, pero no más que las escaleras. Con el corazón en las manos y un grito ahogado en su cuello por fin subió a la segunda plana y de nuevo se encontraba con otra puerta que cruzar. Pero en esta esperaba encontrar el final de una pesadilla, y con un poco de suerte, el perdón que tanto anhelaba.

El chirrido del pomo de la puerta indicaba que esta había sido abierta numerosas veces anteriores a él. A medida de que abría la débil luz se hacía paso. Sus ojos vieron una enorme cama, con sabanas de seda y con único adorno la figura de una mujer de espaldas. Llevaba un camisón semitransparente blanco que dejaba a la imaginación, con ropa interior del mismo color, que resaltaba su cabellera negra. Aquella imagen fue la más hermosa que en años había podido ver. Un sentimiento de felicidad recorrió todo su ser al reconocer a la perfección aquella maravillosa figura. Tomando todo el valor que pudo reunir, cerró lentamente la puerta y de sus labios surgió, como si de un susurro se tratase...

- Kagome...

-Ha pasado tiempo-Responde ella con su dulce voz ¿Cómo es que el destino la quiso separar de ese canto para sus oídos?-¿A qué has venido?

-Por ti he venido Kagome...-Inuyasha miro con una gran pena a su amada-…vine a recuperarte.

* * *

**Nota de autora**: Y con esta historia digo: ¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí! La pase muy bien… ¡Ya tengo quince años! Bueno…

Esta historia se me ocurrió cuando miraba una película por la tele que me gusto y bueno…salió esto…

Disfrutenlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi  
**

* * *

-Por ti he venido Kagome...-Inuyasha miro con una gran pena a su amada-…vine a recuperarte.

Aquella mujer, que todavía permanecía de espaldas, se puso rígida al instante.

Kagome, ¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que no la llamaban de esa manera?, tres largos años. Desde aquella noche de la desastrosa graduación, desde aquella noche cuando huyó, dejó de ser Kagome Higurashi para pasar a ser Broken, Yuca, Nieves y otros tantos nombres hasta ser llamada Sakura, en la actualidad. Pero no solo el hecho oír su verdadero lo que hizo que se estremeciera, fue la de los labios de donde salieron, esos labios que jamás pudo olvidar, por más que le rogase a Kami. También esa voz que nacía de aquellos finos labios no olvido. Todo pertenecía a quien un día le ofreció una vida llena de felicidad y de amor para luego arrebatárselo todo.

- Ya nadie me llama de esa manera - Dijo ella calmadamente, como si no le importase, eso le dolió a Inuyasha - Pero querido, tú puedes llamarme como quieras.

Inuyasha permanecía de pie mirándola fijamente ¿Por qué aquella actitud tan de…engendra? Pero la realidad era que ya se encontraba en esa habitación, la realidad era que la tenía en frente, la realidad era que ella era una prostituta… ¡Una chica hermosa metida en un basurero por su culpa!, la cruda realidad era que ella se encontraba en aquella situación por su culpa y él debía salvarla. Observó como ella se fue girando lentamente, como si de un ángel se tratase. Sus miradas se cruzaron, en la de él se veía un sentimiento de culpa, en ella el de odio. El silencio inundó de nuevo la habitación por segundos que parecieron horas y por un instante, solo uno, ambos retrocedieron tres años atrás, cuando tenían dieciocho años, cuando había que preocuparse de la vida adulta, cuando se podían considerar libres y sin responsabilidades salvo los estudios, cuando la inocencia invadía sus mentes.

-¿Y bien, Inu, te aspira recordar viejos tiempos?- Dijo caminando lentamente hacia él, Inuyasha se estremeció cuando aquella mujer menciono su nombre de manera seductora y lenta. Kagome movía sus caderas como si de una fiera se tratase a punto de demoler a su presa. - No temas - Rió con lujuria- No voy a comerte, si no quieres...

- Kagome, yo...- No pudo decir nada más porque ella selló sus labios inesperadamente con un beso profundo y húmedo. El joven Tashio que aquello no debía ocurrir, era necesario sacarla de ese basurero, explicarle que todo fue una asquerosa trampa del celoso de Bankotsu y sus amigos prepararon para separarlos. Pero no, no podía contenerse…después de tres años de haber anhelado aquellos labios que en su momento le robaron su primer beso. Aquel cuerpo que lo había hecho inutilizar la cabeza por el amor y el deseo. Ese rostro que le arrebató un pedazo de su ser en el primer momento que lo vio…Kagome todo eso y más…debía…

- Relájate - Le murmuró al oído, Inuyasha perdió el sentido en ese momento y dejo sus últimos pensamientos apagados- Déjate ser feliz, yo cuidare de ti.

Aquella frase ocupo toda la mente de Inuyasha, esas mismas palabras él mismo se las pronuncio la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Ella estaba asustada de cometer algún error e Inuyasha estuvo en todo momento atento a que en ella se borre todo rastro de ella al miedo o la duda para dar lugar al amor y el deseo. Todo era distinto ahora, Kagome era quien le respiraba seguridad por toda su piel, una seguridad que delataba su larga experiencia. Eso produjo un nudo en el corazón Inuyasha acompañado de una profunda tristeza.

-Kagome…-Murmuro apenado, cuando quiso darse cuenta ella ya lo había despojado de su abrigo y jersey, solo restaban sus pantalones. Sin dejar de besarlo y excitarlo, Kagome bajo lentamente hasta llegar a el broche del cinturón del pantalón, lo desabrochó de manera lenta y este cayó al suelo, Inuyasha se avergonzó como niño al ver que su excitación era evidente a lo que Kagome sonrió para sí misma. Todavía recordaba cada uno de sus puntos débiles, sabia como excitarlo, sabia donde tocar y como acariciar.

- Siéntate Inuyasha…déjate llevar… - Fue único lo que dijo antes de introducir la masculinidad de él en su boca provocando una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo de este. Inuyasha perdió noción de lo que ocurría en el entorno por unos instantes, bañado en las olas de placer que su amada lo llevaba. Abrió los ojos de un impacto y observo su reflejo en un espejo del rincón, se encontraba en una escena erótica jamás vista por él. Llegado ese punto, los últimos tres años de su vida desaparecieron y dejándose llevar por la locura y el deseo, la alzó sin ningún problema y la llevó a la cama. Terminó de quitarse su ropa y se tumbó sobre ella besándola con pasión..

Sus manos inquietas recorrieron todo su cuerpo tocando toda su piel, queriéndose asegurar que nada hubiese cambiado, pero no era así…ya no era una la pequeña Kagome, como la llamaba, ahora tenía cuerpo de mujer, y sus curvas más marcadas lo delataban. Su mente le recordaba el sabor de su piel y le impulsaba a sentirlo de nuevo en su lengua... ¡Maldito deseo!...no podía resistirse…sin más, con un ligero movimiento le sacó el camisón y el corpiño dejando el descubierto aquellos pechos que tanto adoraba, más grande de los que recordaba...

-Esto no puede... ¡No puedo controlarme!-Inuyasha no pudo esperar, el deseo controlo su mente con mucha potencia recorrió su lengua a través de la piel de los pechos torturándola con inmensas olas de placer, sin decidirse por cuál de ellos iba a saciarse. Cuando por fin se decidió, masticó aquel pecho como si fuera su última comida...felicidad…Era lo que sintió Inuyasha al que el sabor de aquellas debilidades suyas no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo, pero aquello solo lo incitó a querer probar mas de ella…le quito las últimas prendas de su cuerpo y cuando la tubo totalmente desnuda se incorporó levemente para poder observar el entidad de la única mujer que le ha robado el corazón, Kagome ya no era una princesa…¡Ahora era toda un diosa!.

-¿Qué tanto observas?-Interrogo ella con malicia y un toque de diversión. Kagome detecto como Inuyasha quedaba hipnotizado antes su cuerpo de una mujer adulta, hermosa, atractiva y sexy. Podía sentir la excitación que le producía en él, pero él también sentía como la intimidad de Kagome estaba húmeda y caliente, incitándolo a probar más de ella-Inuyasha…

El joven Tashio no se hizo rogar ni esperar, con un movimiento audaz claro su boca en los labios de Kagome mientras él se introducía en ella lentamente haciendo que el momento de aquella unión fuese lo más duradera e intensa posible…sintiéndose unidos nuevamente…cada uno sintió una paz, ya olvidada y que jamás pensaron en que volverían a sentir, se adueñó de ella, la hizo sentir al amor que ella consideraba olvidado.

Lentamente comenzó el ya sabido movimiento de caderas. Para ella este ritual era simple rutina, pero esta ocasión era diferente…no tenia que fingir, todo lo que recorría su cuerpo era verdadero. A medida que los movimientos del joven Tashio se intensificaban y el placer la consumía de adentro hacia fuera, se daba cuenta que jamás podría volver a ser feliz.

-Inuyasha…-Hablo con tanto placer y amor, Inuyasha casi llora de la emoción y la pena, no la podría salvar en esta ocasión…se había convertido en una pecadora, ahora era una persona de los bajos fondos de la sociedad, había renunciado a su nombre, familia, amigos y amor. Todo había sido su culpa, pero también de él, por llevarla ante aquel estúpido... ya no podría ser la chiquilla que soñaba con ser una gran doctora. Aferrando con fuerza la mano de Inuyasha prosiguió con aquella danza, obligándose a olvidar por unos segundos y dejándose sentir, solo por una vez, lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Ambos estaban llegando a lo más alto, Inuyasha conocía divinamente el cuerpo de aquella mujer, sabía que pronto llegaría al cielo y le encantaba llegar con ella. La pura idea de explotar en el clímax los dos juntos era una idea que lo excitaba más, debía llegar.

-¡Kagome!-Inuyasha grito al envestirla con más fuerza, los gemidos de ella cada vez eran más fuertes, y sin ser consciente de ello, entre uno y otro nombraba su nombre cada vez más fuerte, con mas desesperación. Él agarró sus caderas guiando el ritmo más enérgico, más fulminante, más hondo. En pocos segundos ambos llegaron al clímax suplantando su última expiración por el nombre del otro.

Ahora totalmente desnudos, transpirados, recostados uno sobre el otro, se niegan a pensar. Solo se limitan a sentir la presencia del otro. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ese momento se haga eterno, pero saben que no es asi. Inuyasha debía hablar, tenía que llevársela, ampararla de esa espantosa vida, pero al sentir como las lagrimas de Kagome recorren su torso desnudo el corazón se le parte en mil pedazos.

- Keh no llores,..¡Ya estoy aquí maldita sea!- Es lo único que le dice, se escuchara brusco, pero asi se expresaba él, la abrazaba fuertemente permitiendo que ella llore penosamente en su hombro. Pero Kagome no podía permitirse semejante debilidad frente a él, más como lo trato.

- Déjame, vete.- Exclamo apartándose bruscamente de él.

- Kagome, pequeña…-Intento hablar, no quería alejarse de ella… ¡No ahora!

- No me llames asi, ¡No tienes derecho! Ya tienes lo que querías: Un rato de sexo. Ahora vete y pasa por la caja.-Respondió cruelmente Kagome, no permitiría dolor de nuevo en su corazón.

- Lo siento... - Dijo el joven Tashio con el alma por el suelo, el rechazo era algo que nunca hubiera querido sentir.

-¿Que es lo que sientes? ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?- Kagome no comprendía lo que decía aquel joven.

- ¡Si, lo siento Kagome!- Grito con mucha potencia agarrándola por los hombros -Siento que por mi temor no pude ser sincero aquel día, lamento haber sido el causante de tu sufrimiento y responsable de que hayas terminado aquí. Por favor, regresa conmigo-La miro con mucha angustia-¡Deja esta vida! Todos están muy preocupados por ti, tu padre está muy mal desde que desapareciste.

- No te creo-Exclama muy indiferente-¿Por qué deberían preocuparse por alguien como yo?

- ¿Como tú?- Pregunta Inuyasha incrédulo.

- Si, como yo, una simple prostituta, que es lo que soy…

- ¡No es cierto! Kagome, por favor entiende, estas a tiempo de regresar, nadie te va a juzgar, ¡Tú no eres eso!-Intenta hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡¿A no?!- Le contesta irónicamente Kagome- ¿Debo recordártelo? Tú fuiste el primero que me trato como tal en la graduación ofreciéndome a ese estúpido de Bankotsu.

* * *

_-Anímate Hoshi. ¿Qué puede pasar?_

_-Bankotsu yo…_

_-¡Ah! ¿Te preocupas por tu novia Taijiya? Descuida Hoshi, de seguro se irá con Higurashi a su casa. Vente a una fiestita después de la graduación._

_-¿No pasara nada?_

_-¿No confías en mí? Incluso te dejo venir con tu amigo Tashio._

_-De acuerdo._

* * *

_-¡Aléjate animal!_

_-¿Ah? Hoshi… ¿Acaso te arrepentiste de darme a tu novia como prostituta?_

_-Mi…roku…¿Cómo pudiste?_

_-Sango yo nunca… ¡Yo nunca te entregaría a Renkotsu!_

_-¡Mientes!_

* * *

Rompió sus recuerdos al ver que casi choca contra un poste, giro bruscamente y detuvo frente a otro sitio. Lo invitaban a pasar, él no miraba para evitar dar respuesta con sus ojos.

-Si yo no hubiera aceptado la invitación de ese estúpido...-Miroku aferro sus manos con furia al volante y apretó con enojo sus dientes-…Inuyasha y yo no estaríamos en esta situación. ¡Fui un estúpido!

* * *

**Nota de autora**: ¿Que opinan? ¿Esta bonito, genial, hermoso o es apestoso? Dejen su opinion en los comentarios.

Saluditos y coman sano.


End file.
